What Hurts The Most
by shane2922
Summary: Adam was 25 and had his life already planned out. Working as an engineer, living alone, but with his annoying best friend as his now annoying roommate. He was happy, but then the 8th rolls around, causing more trouble than it should have. Fadam and others mentioned. I'm not good with summaries but I hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Young Blood**

Adam opened the door to his house, putting the clean clothes from the dry cleaners on the empty stoop of the counter chair. "Hey I got the laundry, Eli!" he yelled for his roommate. Eli and Adam had drifted apart back when Eli graduated, but were still good friends once they both were in college at Toronto U and later decided that getting a place with one another would be better than paying for two expensive places that neither one could afford right after college. That was close to two years ago and still here they were. "Eli?" he called again. He was home Adam knew because he saw his car outside of the garage, but didn't know why there was no response. Adam was about to call his name again when he noticed the item on the couch and smirked. "Oh this is going to be fun" he told himself before clicking the lock on the front door to be unlocked. "Oh your doctor called today again, dude!" he yelled a little, going over to the couch a making himself comfortable. "He says the crabs should go away once you shave off your pubes and put that ointment he gave you on your balls!" Adam smiled when he heard a what coming from his best friends room. "He doesn't know how long that outbreak of herpes is going to be though" he says and hears a door open. "Well hello" he says flirtatiously at the girl who is putting on her clothes in front of him. He doesn't say anything else before the girl grabs her bag that Adam had notice a few minutes ago, and leaves, slamming the door behind her. Adam starts to laugh as he stands up and sees his best friend come into the living room. "Seriously?" Eli yells at Adam who can only stand and hope not to fall over in laughter. "D-dude you..you should see your face! Priceless!" he laughs more till he sees Eli start after him. Adam doesn't hesitate and jumps over the couch and stands right next to the kitchen counter. "Hey hey! I was joking. You can't punch me for that" Adam warns Eli. "I'm not going to punch you." Eli tells him in a soothing voice. "I'm going to fucking murder you" he runs over to Adam who is already making himself to the other side of the living room, laughing away and hoping that Eli doesn't catch up to him. "She was a fucking one nighter. You're not going to see the bitch again" Adam tells him before their game of cat and mouse is over with, both of them out of breathe. "Hey I'm getting dinner after I shower" Adam tells him as he heads for his room and opens the door. He takes off his tie and shirt and sighs. "How was work any ways?" Eli asks him. Adam had taken a job as a pencil pusher at I.G.M engineering firm, a company based off in New York but with ties in Toronto. "It was ok" Adam told him as he took his towel and headed for his bathroom. "Oh hey dude have you decided what you want to eat?" Adam told him once again.

"Uhh dude did you forget what day it is today?" Eli yelled back. "Thursday?" Adam questioned. "No father time. It's the 8th. You know, the 8th?" Eli looked over his clothes in the plastic bags in the living room while Adam came out of his room. "Is this some sort of new word play? Like am I suppose to guest what day- Oh yeah. I remember now. Fi's little wedding thing right?" Adam said, Eli nodding. Adam sighed and looked at the time. "I better start to get ready then. You should shower too, man. Maybe that chick did have crabs" Adam joked before leaving and going straight to the bathroom. "Not funny!" he heard the muffles from his best friend's voice over the door. As Adam turned on the faucet and got in, he thought back to where he was heading to tonight. Fiona's wedding party. Not the wedding yet, but an event that could only be thrown by the one and only Fiona Coyne weeks before her wedding was suppose to be taken place. This is weird he thought to himself. He was going to see his ex get married in a few weeks. Fiona had been his girlfriend through out high school and college up until they separated or in better words, until she left him. It had been a weird few months for Adam after that, but he seemed to be over it. At least when it came to dating wise, seeing as he had dated a few girls after her, but nothing as serious as her.

Adam got dressed and waited for Eli to be done in his room before they headed out. "Black? Really?" Adam rolled his eyes. "What? At least I'm comfortable. What the hell is that you are wearing man?" Adam looked down at himself. "It's a plain shirt and sweater combination, dude! You look like you are going to a funeral" Adam pointed out, but Eli simply shrugs. "Whatever man. We're taking your car" Adam told him and they headed out the door.

"Not a scratch ok?" Eli warns the valet as he got out of his new Dodge Charger SRT8. Adam shook his head. "I would think your editor would give you another advance there, Elijah" Adam plays around with the soon to be published author as they walk into the Bond Place Hotel. The gala had already begun and there were people every which way in the room, Adam and Eli taking in the whole place. They heard their names being called and looked behind them to see Clare waving over at them.

Clare had gone to school in Vancouver, leaving and breaking things off with Eli until she came back in town and they started to be good friends, with the benefits that came with it. Adam went up to his old friend and gave her a hug, noticing Eli momentarily smirking and seeing rose colored cheeks on Clare, Adam rolling his eyes and knowing that they would soon disappear into the one of the hotel room. "Adam" he heard enthusiastically behind him and turned around to see Fiona Coyne in all her beauty. Adam took in the sight of her. The sparkle in her eyes. "Oh hey Fi" he said happily and awkwardly greeted her with a wave before she laughed and brought him into a hug. Adam looked over at Eli who shrugged and wrapped an arm around Clare who quickly removes it. "It is so good to see you guys" she smiles at all three before hugging the other two. "God it's been a while, huh?" She tells them and starts with the small talk before excusing herself to attend to more guest in the room.

Adam goes up and take a drink from the bar, a small scotch and tonic and walks over back to his friends when he spots Fiona from across the room and smiles as she sees him and smiles back. "She's fine, you know" he hears. "Really?" he raises an eyebrow before looking away and at the company he was in the presence of now. "Yeah and if you want a second opinion you should as her yourself, Adam" the shorter girl tells him, Adam only chuckling. "Holly J Coyne" he says her full name with an annoyed tone at the end. "How are you?" he asks her, taking a sip of his drink. "It's _Sinclair_-Coyne, Adam Torres." Holly J answers back. "Oh my bad. _Sinclair_-Coyne. How are things?" "Fine, just as Fiona is" she rebuttals back. "Ok alright I get it. She's ok. How's your husband by the way?"

"He's running the business as usual." She tells him. "It's good to see the fat cats getting fatter" he says overly enthusiastic before raising his drink a little before drinking from it. "I think we both know Declan is not a fat cat, Adam" Holly J tells him back, holding her ground. "But he sure does run his Corporation that way, doesn't he? I mean on the Forbes 500 list, going public with his company on Wall Street. He must be making a lot of dinero now…well more than he had already to begin with" Adam tells her. "The way my husband runs his business is none of your business, Torres" "Ouch. Touched a nerve, did I, Mrs. Sinclair…_Coyne_?" Adam smirks. "Cocky little bastard aren't you, _Torres_" Holly J crosses her arms before either one can not take the fake fighting anymore. "I missed you, HJ" Adam told her before bringing her in for a hug. "I missed you too" she giggles before hugging him back. "I kind of missed these back and forth's we have" he told her as they pulled away from one another. "Yeah I did too. Just like the old times." She admits. "And she is fine, by the way" she goes back to their past conversation. "She is?"

"Well…She's gotten a little bit stressed with the wedding and stuff., but that's just normal." Adam looked back at Fiona. "Yep. I can't believe she is getting married" "And here I thought it would always be to you" Holly J rubbed a little salt on the wounds unintentionally. Adam looked at her, surprised, but not shocked. She wasn't the only one to think that. "I better keep going around. Help the bride to be with the hosting stuff" Holly J said as she started to walk away. "And her fiancée?" Adam asks her. "Oh now _he_ is the fat cat" Adam nods. "Of course. It couldn't be Dex, but it had to be her guy, huh? Oh and where is Declan? Off somewhere with the waitress?" Adam joked, earning a scowl from Holly J "He is still in New York with her fiancée so it's just us Coyne women for now." She said and left him while helping out with her maid of honor duties.

It was three hours later and Adam and Eli had yet to talk to Fiona again for the rest of the night, blaming her being busy on it. They had already said hi to her family that Adam knew was there and had started a few small talks with some of the guest, but it was getting boring at the event already. "We better go man. I'm getting fucking tired." Adam told Eli as the other boy yawned. "Alright. We better start looking for Fiona then to say our goodbyes." Eli looked around a bit before seeing Adam already heading for the exit. "Whoa dude you're just going to leave?" Eli tells him as he catches up to Adam "Dude we are in a room full of people. She won't even notice or care that we are not here or that we have left so let's just go.' Adam said, placing the empty glass of scotch on one of the waitress trays rounding around the place before walking out. 'The black challenger" Eli told the valet, presenting his ticket and waiting for the car to come.

Adam got into the car and rolled the window down, feeling the cold night air hit his face. "You ok, dude?" Eli asks and he just nods and drifts off, closing his eyes and thinking about the woman he had just seen again that had completely walked out of his life now getting married, Adam putting on a brave face and being happy for her. He was deep in his thoughts. Doesn't even feel them get to the house or inside his room. He was so deep in his own thoughts about her that he feels nothing right now. It scares him that one encounter after so many months of not talking or seeing one another could do this to him. Adam opens his eyes and sees himself in his room, closing his eyes and falling into the sleep his body had already yearned for.

End of Chapter 1

**Author's Note- I know the Naked and Famous song now is for gum, but I will always think of Clare looking at herself in the mirror with a princess crown on her head when I hear this song XD Review and let me know if you guys like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tongue Tied**

"Man you're just pulling shit out of your ass now!" Adam throws a pillow towards Eli who dodges it and throws it back, Adam catching it and placing it back where he had gotten it from off the couch. "Dude would you play it when you were little in the dark?" Eli questions Adam. "No, but that doesn't make it the scariest one, Elijah" Adam threw back, putting emphasis on his whole name, knowing that his roommate hated the saying of his full name instead of the simple three letter word to describe him. "Ok ok, then, Torres you teabagger, what is the scariest then?" Eli crosses his arms and waits for his friend to say something. "Dude that's not even a smart question! Resident Evil, duh!" Adam shook his head at his best friend and took a sip from his drink on the living room table. Since both weren't working on anything today, they had decided to watch whatever was on Netflix, one being a documentary about how video games came to be what they were now. That immediately got them in the discussion of the scariest video game to play when they were little kids. "No! Ok ok I know zombies and them jumping out of windows and things like that, but dude! Mortal Kombat two on the SNES was WAY more scarier at night because sooner or later, you would have to go to sleep and picture scorpion grabbing you while saying "Get over here!" and you looking into his white eyes so tell me again who is scarier? Oh! And they used real people. Remember that. They literally had to play out the game with real people as the characters and after playing it for maybe what, three to four hours, you know they looked real, for the time."

"I'm going to get more juice. Work on another argument, dude because right now, I'm winning." Adam tells him, Eli screaming that he wasn't, only making Adam validate his point more. Adam goes over and checks on his phone that's plugged in on the kitchen counter wall plug before going over to the fridge and getting more orange juice, remembering that he had it on silent while it was charging. He looks and sees he has missed a call and has a new voicemail. He unlocks his phone and sees if the caller left a text, but nothing. He looks down at the phone number and doesn't recognize it. Adam furrows his eyebrows before clicking and listening to the new message. "You have one new voicemail. To replay your messages press-" Adam presses one to hear the new one. "New voice message. Wednesday, 11:36 am…. Hey Adam. Its uhh Fi.. Fiona. I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out and maybe grab some lunch together. You left last week so suddenly I didn't have a chance to umm catch up with you so just you know..give me a call back. This is my number. I'll be waiting for your call or if not, we'll just see each other at Clare's party. Ok? Ok well bye."

Adam replays it. "Hey Adam, its Fi.. Fiona" _yeah I can hear that_ he thinks, but lets it keep playing until she gets to the part of meeting up for lunch. "…we'll see each other at Clare's party.." _She's going_ he thinks and sighs. "Ok so I came up with the most prefect argument to drop your R.E one down. You ok, dude?" Eli comes into the kitchen. "Yeah just. I- Fiona called" Adam looks over at Eli who rolls his eyes and seats on the table. "And?" Eli states, Adam leans against the fridge now, his arms crossed. "She wants to have lunch, well she called to have lunch and I don't know"

"Go then. See what she wants to talk about" Eli tells him. "I don't think that's a good idea, Eli. I mean what would we talk about? What does she want? It's not like were best friends or anything."

"Maybe she could finally tell you why" Adam looks over at Eli who walks back to the living room. "Just call her back." Eli told him, sitting down and going through their queue to see what they had to watch. Adam looks down at the phone and clicks the last call and waits.

"Hello?"

"Uh Hello. Is Fiona Coyne there?"

"Jut a minute." Adam hears a fumbling of the phone before a Miss Coyne and a thank you are said. "Hello?" he hears her.

"Oh hey Fiona. It's Adam"

"Hey Adam! Did you get my message?"

"Yeah" Adam tells her, nodding at the same time as if she could see him doing that.

"So are you calling to cancel or.."

"No I just wanted to see where you wanted to meet. I'm saying yes to your lunch invitation"

"Oh ok are you busy right now?"

"Uhh not really. So do you want to meet in an hour?"

"Sure, Adam. Ou-the usual place?" Fiona correcting herself before blurring out our.

"Yeah ok. The diner is cool. So I'll see you there."

"Ok. Bye Adam"

"Bye" Adam hangs up.

"That sounded so lovely." Eli inserts from the couch. "So are you going to see her and have her run into your arms as the rain pours around you?" Eli jokes, emphasizing it all with arm gestures. "Stop watching chick flicks with Clare, Eli. I'm starting to think that Clare isn't the only one with a vagina" Adam tells him and goes to his room. "Don't forget to tell her you don't give a damn" "You went from a crappy chick flick to Gone with the Wind?" Adam says as he starts to get a shirt and pants out of the closet. "What? Gone with the Wind doesn't count as a chick flick?" Eli yells back. "Fuck no. It has war, a whore house, hot ass Vivien Leigh fighting for some dude that doesn't want her and having Clark Gable buy her all this shit, kill his kid, and then dump her ass. That is not a chick flick. Hell it's more like the best little whore house in Texas, except without the sheriff taking the whore and making her his wife." Adam keeps talking after putting on a plain red T-shirt with lettering on the front and jeans with some Vans and heads out of his room. "Alright I guess" Eli tells him. "Gone with the Wind is not a chick flick. Casablanca, The Graduate, those are not chick flicks. It's like seeing Goodfellas and the Godfather or seeing A Clockwork Orange or What Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest. They are great films that don't have to be put into this love little box that has to be exploited so at the end of the day a guy can take a girl to the movies and get laid. Pop in Life is Beautiful and then Shawshank Redemption. If she doesn't like either of those films and only wants to see some dude kiss a girl while they use a hose to rain over their heads, then she is the easiest girl to get in bed, my friend. Let her be a "bird" and have her fly into your bed" Adam stopped the rambling and heard Eli laughing at the bird comment, almost falling over on the floor. "I have to get going. See you, pussy" Adam tells him and grabs his keys, wallet and is out of the door. "Hey Grinch"

Adam smiles as he is closing up the door. "Hey" he says back to his next door neighbor. Nora lived with her sister and was a funny girl that moved in a few months after Eli and him got settled in. She was only 5'6, 24, light brown hair, and light brown eyes with a touch of hazel at the end of the iris, almost looking like yellow honey when Adam would talk to her and the sun blazed down on them. She had told him she was from a Lebanese decent from her mom and American from her dad, Adam already taking notice of that by the touch of light caramel on her skin and her pear shaped body. He hadn't tried to ask her out since he was just not looking and so they had become good friends, Nora already coming up with a nickname whenever she saw him, knowing that he wasn't a morning person. "So where are you heading off to?" she asks him, Adam walking over to her as she was getting groceries out of her car. "Just to lunch with an old friend" Adam tells her, going for a few bags before she shook her head. "You need to get going. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting, would you?" She told him, smiling widely at him. "Why do you think it's a girl?" Adam asks her. "Your hair. If it was another guy for some beers, you wouldn't have put some much emphasis on the hair product, Grinch" she tells him before they share a laugh and he walks to his car, a '94 gray Mazda b3000.

Adam walks into the diner and seats at the usual seat he would seat when he would come in for lunch, already knowing the waitress would bring him his usual coffee. Just like clockwork, he sees a small white porcelain cup placed in front of him and his usual waitress, Patricia, there to take his order. "Nothing for right now, Pat. Maybe later" he tells her and waits for Fiona to show up, taking a few sips from his coffee cup until she comes in. Adam stands up and greats her, putting out his arm as she tried to go in for a hug. "Hello Adam" she says formal, as if she was talking to someone else. ""Hello" he tells her and the seat down. "See Eli has been influencing you with how he takes his coffee" she tells him as she seats and he laughs. "Yep" Pat comes over and Fiona only orders a green tea and puts her purse on the corner of the small table. "So.." she says and claps her hands together, placing them on the table. "I'm happy you decided to come and meet with me" Fiona tells him as she smiles at him, Adam smiling back, but again they go into silence.

Adam didn't know why it had to be this way with her. Like if nothing had ever happened, or if what happened had ruined what they had. It still burn why she left that way. "How's working coming along?" she asks. "It's good." he gives her a generic answer. "How's Drew? And your Mom? It's been a while since I've seen them" Fiona thanks Pat for her tea and sips from it, careful not to burn herself as Adam just sits there, having thoughts pop in his head to ask her. "Last week, you forgot to say goodbye at the uhh" "Wedding party" Adam finishes for her, Fiona only nodding. "You seem really good, Adam" she tells him, which Adam only nods to this. She keeps with the small talk, even as she is about to talk about it looking like rain outside, Adam cuts her off. "This is why you wanted to see me? To talk about the weather?" Adam looks at her and sees her look away. He knows she knows what is on his mind and what he wants to know.

"I just don't know what to say or do without bringing up what happened" Fiona tells him. "How you left without a second notice?" Adam tells her. "How you thought that hey I've had my fun with him and decided to make me piss off?" "I never did that" she tries to explain herself. "That's not what it looked like" he replies back. "I'm sorry for that" Fiona looks down at her cup, playing with the rim. " I still see myself leaving and it feels like a dream, ok?" Adam doesn't flinch, doesn't move, he just sits there and listens. "I wanted to tell you so many things back then. Every holiday, your birthday, your dad passing. I wanted to call you, Adam, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it." Fiona reaches for his hand, but Adam retreats and runs his hands through his hair. "Well it's not a dream, Fiona. It happened. You abandon me when you said you wouldn't. You never kept your word to me."

"We were always just fighting, Adam. Every other day it was a fight that escalated into a bigger fight and then one of us would get hurt, always. I just" Fiona exhales and looks at Adam. " I just thought this could be good for me and for you. For us to have our own lives without each other. I feel horrible for it, but I needed it. I could handle it anymore." Fiona sees Adam swallow down hard, but still not talking, making it so she was the one talking. "I know I can't take it back, but if I could, I would spare you any hurt or any pain you had when I left, Adam. I would make it right" Adam calls over for Pat to come to the table. "The check, please" he tells her.

"What no food this time? You are like a war machine all the other days. Oh I see! Taking the pretty lady out to another fancy place?" Pat tells him. "Just the check, Pat. I'm just not in the mood for anything anymore." Adam looks over at Fiona, who turns her head to face the window. Pat only nods and leaves. " You can't change what's already happened. You showed me what you were made of. What I meant. That the words and things you did were nothing anymore but just a cheap excuse." Fiona is about to intervene. "I let you talk, let me finish. You always hated that people put you in a category, but you put yourself in this one for me- A heartless user who only lead me on and made me her toy. That's all you are to me. I wish it wasn't like that, but with you turning your back towards me and being a coward, that's what you showed me. Yeah I'll admit I miss you, but then I think about all the false things that you said and I don't know. It just amazes me that I let myself fall for you." Adam sees Pat come over and puts down a 20 for the tea and coffee. "Keep the change, Pat" he tells her and looks over at Fiona. "I don't have any harsh feelings towards you, no resentment that Eli would want me to have for you or my brother would too. I just really want to know why? Why the leading? Why the toying? I wish you would answer why, but you won't so…"

Adam gets up. "I'll see you at Clare's party. Goodbye" He walks out to the exit and goes over to his car, not looking back and just turns it on and leaves.

"No! God you are just like him!" He hears Eli say from the couch and hears laughter. "Hey Grinch!" Nora tells him, sitting on the love seat as her sister seats on the couch next to Eli who is just clicking through documentaries. "Hey Nor." He says putting the keys on the counter and walking towards the living room. "Valencia" he says to her sister, a bit younger than Nora and more tan skin, Adam wondering if she looked more like their mother. "What are you guys doing?" Adams says, making Nora scoot over on the love seat as the both sat their. "Trying to get Nor to agree that Mortal Kombat is scarier right, Val?" Eli said, Valencia nodding. "No resident evil!" Nora screams back. "A girl after my own heart" Adam says to her, giving her a high five. "Hey so Clare called. It starts in a bout a few hours. So what movie?" he asked. "Food Inc" Adam replies, ignoring the Clare party comment. "No! No ok I know you like it and stuff, but dude its disgusting! God the pigs and the meat and then the clone meat in California and the butchering in Kentucky, no. We are not seeing it again"

They decide on the simple, Como Agua para Chocolate (Like Chocolate for water) "Man that is so messed up how they die though. After all their suffering" Valencia says, Eli nodding along. "I don't see it that way though." Adam says. "Yeah they were dealt a horrible card of faith in the whole movie, but they fought through it all in the bitter end though. They were finally together at the end and they went out that way. They didn't start out like that, but they ended like that. Its a happy ending" "Adam they both died" Nora tells him. "Yeah but not once did he stop loving her or did she stop loving him. They died, but still cared for one another. I don't know, but hey its better than half the crap out there now" This went on for a few more hours till the girls left and Eli and Adam got ready for the party, Eli opting for a cab than to take his car. "You sure you don't want to drive?"

"Nope" Adam told him. "I know by the end of the night I will be too drunk to try and drive." Eli looks over at him and raises an eyebrow. "What did you and Fiona talk about any ways?" Eli asks. "Nothing important. Let's just go and get drunk, ok?" They hear the horn form the outside and head out, Adam wanting to drink his sorrows away.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sometime Around Midnight**

Eli and Adam are almost to the party, Adam looking outside the window, Eli looking at Adam looking outside. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Eli asks. "Nothing happened" "Sure about that?" Adam turns slowly to face his best friend, Eli waiting for an answer. "She said some things, I said some things. That's about it, Eli" Adam turns back to looking outside the window of the cab. "Are you sure? You're face…I don't know" Eli sighs. "Whatever man, but hey let's see what we can score at Clare's party, shall we?" Eli rubs his hand together. "Wouldn't Clare be pissed if you are looking to hook up with any girl from her oWn party?" Adam questioned, Eli only shrugging. "I mean she's just a benefit. Nothing big. Just like she wanted things to be." Adam only shook his head, still not knowing why Clare had agreed to just see Eli casually.

Only a few short minutes after, the cab stops in front of her apartment complex, both guys not wasting any time and just heading upstairs. They knock on the door and can already hear the people on the other side. As Clare opens the door, they see there is a lot of people inside. "Hey guys!" Clare greets them, Adam hugging the short girl as Eli just winks at her. "How you been, Blue eyes?" Eli says, Clare rolling her eyes. "Hey Elijah" "Whoa we're not in bed already and you're calling me Elijah already" he retaliates back, Adam groaning at the exchange. He heads for the kitchen, knowing that's where the drinks were. He walks in and sees all the bottles line up into rows on the counter next to the stove and goes and pours himself a drink, ignoring the already drunk people around him. He goes for the scotch and pours it more than half way up in one of the red plastic cups that are sitting next to the bottles and leaves the kitchen.

Adam finds an open seat and takes it, looking around and not trying to socialize as he sips down the scotch as if it were water. It isn't long before that he starts to feel the alcohol kicking in, getting up and heading for the kitchen once more to refill his drink. He looks over at the door and sees Clare step away from the tongue fight she was having with Eli and open the door. He hears the greeting and heads for the kitchen and grabs the bottle, now noticing it emptying with all the people taking drinks. He quickly undoes the cap and pours the last of it in his cup and leaves, not wanting to stumble over and bump into someone. He feels a little out of it, but knows its the scotch. He steps back into the living room and sees Holly J there, talking and mingling with people, waving at him hi as he nods his head back and starts to slowly walk back to the seat he had.

He sees her walk around the place. Fiona looking beautiful in her short dress and her loose her hair on her shoulders. He can't help but think back to when she left, her face different that day.

_"Hey Fi I know I messed up yesterday, but I-" Adam stops in front of the door of her condo. Fiona and him had fought again and he had stormed out, doing what he always did when he would fight with her, run. He just didn't want to keep going down the same road as they always did. Fighting, screaming at one another like if they were enemies instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. Adam notices the luggage right next to the door. He puts the flowers down on the table and walks further in. "Fi?" he calls out and doesn't hear her back. Instead he sees her come out slowly from her room and walk towards the living room. "What's going on?" he asks her, but she doesn't say anything back. "What is with the-" "I'm leaving, Adam" Fiona blurs out. "What? What do you mean you are leaving? I mean why?" Adam laughs a little at the idea of her leaving like that._

_"Adam, this isn't working anymore" Fiona tells him watching as Adam starts to looking around the condo and notice that most of the stuff that was on the wall is now down on the floor, the T.V is gone and her end tables are in boxes with the rest of the things on the shelves. In one day Fiona had made the decision of leaving and was taking everything she had. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you yesterday, but we can work that out" "You didn't upset me" Fiona tells him. " But this isn't working anymore" Adam stands there, almost at the verge of physical pain at seeing this. "What do you mean?" he begs at the end. "Always fighting" "Couples fight, Fiona" Adam tells her. "Yeah but not always at each others throats like we always are" "Do yo-you think I would hurt you?" Adam asks. "No!" Fiona reassures him. "No I would never think you were going to hurt me. I just want more than us fighting all the time"_

_"We'll work this out, I swear. Let me try to make it up to you." Adam starts to negotiate and walks towards her only to have her step away from him "Stay were you are please." Adam stops. "Fiona. Please" "Adam, I can't do this anymore. One of us needs to leave and I'm going to do it" Adam shakes his head. His mind is processing this but he can't still not comprehend her actions. "You can't just leave like this. What about…us?" " I know its hard, but we've drifted apart. Its not even a relationship anymore!" Adam shakes his head. "Yes we are. We're the same people. You can't just say things like this." Fiona looks at him no emotion on her face. "We just- I. We can't do this anymore." Fiona sighs hard. "I swear I'll change." "You can't just change because I say I'm leaving" Fiona goes for her travel bag on the couch. "Then what do you want? Tell me and I'll do it. I swear I won't fight with you or get angry. Just please, beautiful." Adam blinks as he feels the tears working their way out. "I love you." Adam stands there waiting for her to say it back, for her to say that she's not leaving because she doesn't love him anymore. "The less we are in each others lives, the better" Fiona tells him and starts for the door, Adam next to her, she opens it and Adam stands in between her and the door. "Why then. Why all this?" He looks her straight in the eyes. "You don't mean all this"_

_"I do" Fiona goes and grabs her suitcase. "When you left like you did yesterday, we were both pretty shaken up. I think this will be the best thing" Adam's tears are blurring his vision. "All this in a day?" "No! Adam no! In months, Adam" Fiona rolls her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me then? We could have fixed things" "It's too late" Fiona starts to roll her suitcase, Adam just standing there like a statue as she walks pass him. "Please don't do this to me" Adam whispers. He feels like laughing or saying something smart right now. He can't comprehend it still. She takes the ring he gave her that summer as a present and he hears it clash with the side table next to the door, the rattling of the sound of the silver with the glass echoing in the place. He hears the door open. He doesn't look at her as he hears the soft creak and the knob twist as she walks out, Adam standing there, dumbfounded at how his life got to this point._

"Hey Torres" Holly J says as she approaches him. "Whoa, you must be drinking something strong" she takes a whiff of the beverage and knows its just straight alcohol. "Yep" he slurs a little bit back, trying his best not to show how drunk he is becoming. "Maybe its not the best idea to drink so much, you know" "Go on, Coyne. Go worry about your own life" he tells her, Holly J taken back and leaving Adam alone. "Ok. Ouch" he hears Clare. "You're ok?" "Just peachy" Adam says and puts the cup down. "Uh oh. When you say peachy, you are either angry or sad or both. "What's wrong?" Adam doesn't respond as he sees Fiona laughing from across the room and doing her best to ignore him. People keep talking around them, Clare saying something, but Adam not putting any attention to it and the music playing along. He sees Fiona excuse herself and heads for the door, looking back at him. He sees her walk out and thinks for a minute, as much as he can at this moment of what he can do. "Adam?" he hears. "Adam where are you going, dude?" Adam feels his body taking him towards the door, grabbing the knob and blotting out of the door, carefully maneuvering itself down the stairs and pushing the complex doors open. He steps onto the street and looks left and right, looking for her everywhere, noticing a figure about her height walking fast down the street. Adam starts to run after her, panting and trying not to fall over.

"Adam?" he sees her eyes and they are full of tears. Adam starts to catch his breath, putting one of his hands on her shoulder for equilibrium. "I-" He starts, still breathless. He feels Fiona supporting him now and next thing he sees is a car coming towards them. "Thank you" Fiona says and Adam figures it's a cab. He hears her say words, but can't put them together. "Where do you live?" Adam makes out, but doesn't respond. He is out of it a little bit. Adam can only drift in and out and sees Fiona looking down at him, saying I'm sorry over and over again. He feels nothing until the sound of a ding goes off and an elevator door opens in front of him. He has no clues where he is. "You can take the couch" he hears next and looks at the couch in the new room he is in. "No" it's the first words he has said. He feels a little more sober now. "I need to talk to you." "That can wait in the morning." Fiona comes back in from what he thinks is her hotel bedroom. Adam looks at her and exhaustion is written all over her face. She takes a seat on one of the empty chairs and Adam goes over and kneels in front of her. Fiona does her best to hide her face from him. "Don't cry" he says, trying not to sound like a six year old saying it and failing. He puts his hand on her face and gently starts to wipe away the tears with the back of his index finger, Fiona laughing at his gesture. "I'm sorry for this afternoon" he tells her and she nods, not lifting her head from her chest. Adam starts to try and lift her head up.

"Adam what are you doing?" he hears Fiona say and sees her push him away a little. He had kissed her without even knowing it. It was like a second nature that when she felt sad he would kiss her. Adam doesn't want the second nature to go away now. She stands up and Adam quickly follows her by standing to his feet and getting closer to her. "You need to leave" she tells him in a whisper but doesn't push him away, instead starts to breathe heavier as he touches her cheek. He sees how his touch still affects her. "Adam I'm" Adam hears her say before making eye contact with him. "I still love you" he tells her and leans in a couples of inches, catching the air exhaling hard out of her. He glances at her widen eyes and challenges her to back away, seeing that she isn't. Adam puts one hand on each side of her hips and sees she doesn't reject the touch. The atmosphere gets tense. He starts to look closely at her as he stops. Her gaze at him stops him cold. His body feels the gaze all through his body. He looks into her sparkling crystal blues eyes and he knows he could get lost in them. He can feel themselves as one right now. How they can't tear themselves away. He wants his heart to slow down, stop racing, but it won't listen to him. It isn't until her exhale on his skin that his mind stops and his body takes over.

He feels a wave of collection come over him as he feels her lips on his, taking in her sweet taste. He almost feels her body give in and he needs to control himself as she sucks on his bottom lip. Fiona tongues slips into his mouth and his feels his body about to implode at the sensation of their tongues dancing. He hears her moan into the kiss and he gambles on it. Adam grabs her side and starts to roll up her dress, touching her flat stomach and working the dress father up until they part and she quickly takes it off, leaving her in her bra. He takes in the sight for a minute before he feels her hands on his face, bringing him closer to her. His hands don't waste time and he unhooks the claps and lets their bodies for a moment stop touching as the bra drops to the floor. Adam lifts her up and she straddles him as he walks them to her bedroom, not caring that they almost fell over on their way there. The moment is too intense for a mere stumble to make it fall apart.

Adam feels the bottom of the her bed make contact with his foot as he stops. She pushes her lips away from him and breathes in, Adam looking for permission as she silently grants it. He take his arms off of her as she falls back onto the bed, her prefect breast swirl in a small circle at the bounce of the bed. Adam takes off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in his boxers before crawling into her bed. He kisses her belly button while he starts to work his way up to her, taking in her curves and licking the rest of the way up her stomach before finding and taking one of her pink nipples in his mouth, feeling her body react to the sudden touch and her moans telling him that he was doing something good. His mouth works the right before going over to the left as his hands start to part her legs and take off her panties. Adam already feels her soaked. He works his way up to her face, looking her in her eyes as he leans and kisses her. He doesn't know why this moment nothing matters except this. He starts to leave trails of kisses down her neck, kissing ever part of exposed skin he can find before taking in her naked body under him. He looks right at her and kisses her again, feeling her legs open wider for him and wrap around him a bit.

He doesn't realize till this moment what he is doing is wrong. She's getting married, but he is too far gone now to stop himself and to stop what he has wanted for so long after sleeping with others girls. He wants her. Let the troubles of the present work themselves out tomorrow.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Waiting for the End**

Adam felt cold. Maybe he had left the ceiling fan on or Eli lowered the temperature in the house he thought. With his eyes closed, he tried to get the covers on him, but didn't feel them until he got to his stomach. Adam pulled them up and over his head, stretching his leg and finding something weird. His bed was on a wall, but his foot had yet made to contact with the wall. He stretched out more, trying to find how he had fallen asleep. Adam stirred in the bed before lifting his head off the pillow and rubbing his eyes open. He let out a yawn before getting up. He looked up. There was no ceiling fan. He looked around him, at the bed. This wasn't his bed.

He still felt the room was cold, but it was due to the high powered are conditioner that hotels use for their rooms. He groaned and got off the bed, taking the sheets off of him. His head was pounding, not a bad case of being hung over, but enough for a small head ache. It was then he remembered. He remembered last night. "Crap" he got out, swallowing saliva as his throat felt dry and scratchy due to the alcohol. "Holy crap" he said as he looked around. "What did I do?" Adam couldn't really think clearly until it hit him like a large slap to his face. Fiona, her body intertwined with his, her moans.

"Oh fuck..I fucked Fiona" he said out loud. It wasn't till now that he made out the apparent sound of the shower running. Fiona must have been taken a shower. Adam looked around and found his boxers, putting them on quickly and looking for his clothes. His head spin in every direction that it could before he found his pants and shirt on a chair, Adam thinking she must have picked them up and placed them there before she went and took her shower. Adam wasted no time and put on his pants and button up his shirt and looked for his socks. He quickly looked and didn't find them, looking under the bed and not seeing them there, but he saw his shoes. "Fuck it." He said and put them on, feeling his pockets for his wallet and cellphone. "Cell phone..cell..phone" he walked over to the night stand and saw it there sitting, again it must have been her since he didn't even know half of the things that happened or couldn't remember them right now. He grabbed it and pushed it inside his pocket. Just then the shower head turned off and he could hear her pull the curtain away.

"Shit" he whispered and didn't hesitate. He had his phone, checked his wallet again and walked over to the door, opened it and closed it behind him, not caring if it slammed or not. He walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button a few times, pacing a bit before the doors opened and he stepped inside, pushing the door closed button a few times trying to make it to the lobby already.

Adam goes to the corner of the elevator; putting his head on the wall as his body leans against it. "Fuck what did I do?" he ask himself. "I slept with her. I fucking slept with her. God why her? I'm such an idiot!" the elevator stopped at the third floor, Adam standing straight now as another person got in, Adam not making eye contact with them. He hears a few sniffs coming from the girl and looks over. The woman clears her throat. He smell like he was a brewery or rather the after smell of the alcohol secreting from his sweat. "So-Sorry" he whispered to her and she nodded politely. Immediately as the doors open, she stepped off, Adam dragging himself to do the same.

Adam took in the lobby now, noticing how big and nice it was, a fancy place none the less as he had expected from Fiona. Juts her name in his head and his starts for the lobby doors. The doorman opens the door and greets him. "We're happy you enjoyed your stay" he tells him. Adam smirks a bit. "Is there a taxi I can get?" "Taxis' come around here every hour for some of our guest. We have a phone. Would you want me to call one up for you?" The doorman goes over to the valet stand and grabs the phone to call a cab for Adam.

Fifteen minutes later and the cab arrives, Adam getting in and giving the driver his address as he relaxes and put his heads against the glass of the door, closing his eyes, trying to escape from the memories of what had happened. "Hard night" he hears as the taxi driver starts with the small conversation. "Big time" Adam answered back. "Well maybe you could start with a shower, son if you don't mind me saying" "Crap what time is it?" Adam asked the guy, suspecting that his phone was dead and he had no watch to look at. "It's actually uhh 10 in the morning" the driver informed him looking at the radio watch.

"10 in the morning? Crap my job" Adam grabbed his phone and turned it on, hoping that it still had some juice to make a phone call. The screen started to come up and he saw that he had a few missed calls. He clicked on his boss' number and heard it ring. "Where are you, Torres?" he heard his boss and pulled the phone away from his ear. He didn't need the headache to get worse. "I'm sick" he lied. "You're sick? You're sick? Our dead line for this project is due tomorrow and you decided that today you are sick? You come in after lunch, you work on this and I might not consider firing you, you got that?" Adam rubbed his forehead. "Yeah yeah. Sure not problems, sir and again I'm sor-" That's all he could get out before his boss hung up. No he had more problems. "Could you speed it up a bit?" "Yeah sure, kid" the driver went a little faster.

Adam opened the door to his house, using the spare hidden key in the patio. "Hey dude" he heard as he got in. "Where have you-" "I can't talk. I'm taking a bath" he told Eli and headed for his room, taking off his shirt and going into the bathroom. He took a cold shower, trying to cool himself off from all that was going around him. He go out and dried himself off and went for his closet, taking out his clothes and putting them on the bed. He put on his boxers and undershirt before putting on his work shirt and pants. He went over to the bathroom mirror and combed his hair before tucking in his shirt. He flew to his room once more and grabbed his cologne and sprayed it all around. He grabbed his blazer and tie and went to the bathroom, putting tooth paste on his toothbrush and putting on the side of his mouth and he went to the living room again.

"Yeah you're bossed called earlier" Eli gave him the late news. "Yeah I know" he mumbled putting on his tie and knotting it. "I told him to call your phone and I guess he did." "I called him back and he is pissed" Adam informed him. "I didn't think you were going to stay out that late. I would have made up an excuse for you" "Tried it. Didn't work." Eli nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "So..where did you go last night?" Eli asked him, Adam continuing to brush his teeth and ignored the question. He went back to his bathroom and finished cleaning before going to his room and getting his socks, shoes, belt and putting them on. He walked back out and Eli stared at him the whole way. "Somewhere" he answered. "Does somewhere have a name or did you not get it last night? Who is she?" Eli asked.

Adam went to the coffee maker and took a cup from the cabinet and poured it straight black into it, tasting the horrible combination of coffee and toothpaste mixing in his mouth. "God" he groans before he gulps it down. "That must have tasted disgusting" "I need to wake up" he comments. "Oh hey I'm heading for the store to pick up the groceries. What time do you have to be at work?" "After lunch so I have a few hours." Adam took another sip before opting on adding at least milk to the coffee. "Then you can go with me then" Adam agreed and waited for his friend to change, still thinking of what Eli would say when he told him what he had done and with whom.

"Hey so where did you go last night?" Eli asks Adam as they park at the store. Adam takes off his seat belt and steps out of the car, knowing that he couldn't avoid the question so much longer. "I hooked up with someone" he blurred out as they headed in. "No shit. I already figures that out. Was it that cute blonde with the tits or the so called poet girl that didn't looked like she had taken a shower or well a few years" Adam furrowed his eye brows as Eli got a shopping cart. "What? No! It was neither, especially that chick. Dude what the hell do you think I'm into?" Eli shrugged and went over to the apples. "You want some?" he asked and Adam nodded as he grabbed a bag and opened it as Eli put some in.

"I actually-" "Hey I'm getting some peaches." Adam only nodded. "Just look at the list" he told him and Eli pulled it out, going through it and picking up a bag and going over to the bananas. "I actually have something to tell you." Adam leaned on the banana stand as Eli started to look at them, thinking he could pick them out. "Ok who was it?" Eli already expecting the conversation to go back to topic other than produce. "..Fiona" Adam mumbled.

"I'm sorry, it sounded like you said-" Eli put the bag down on the cart and looked over at Adam. "Are you serious?" Adam looked down at the floor. "Adam, are you fucking kidding me?" "Dude, public place man." Eli stepped closer to his best friend. "Are you kidding me?" he whispered. "Are you fucking kidding me with that bitch again?" Adam rolled his eyes. "Eli. Stop" "The only reason I could stand her was because you and her had something. Other than that I'm just polite to her" Eli grabbed the cart and went over to the cereals, Adam following him, hands inside his pockets.

"Adam let me tell you what I told you so many times after she got out of your life like the bitch she is. **She. Is. Poison.**" Eli stared down his friend, looking him straight in his eyes as he said that. "That girl is more poison than any snake out there. She is heartless, she is a user and she is poison, alright? And she's already toyed with you once. Don't let her do it to you again" Eli saw how broken his friend was after Fiona so he knew what he was talking about. "Eli, it was just sex" "Yes! But you know what, Adam" Eli grabbed his favorite cereal and threw the box into the cart. "She is a manipulator and a liar. God! I don't even know why, why it would even be a good idea not only to sleep with her, but to talk to her as well." "Eli, if I can let it go, why can't you?" Adam tells him. "I saw how heart broken you were, ok? The first time and I'm not ready to see you like that again. You suffer, I suffer and she already made you suffer. She inflicted you with her poison and she's going to do it again."

Adam was silent "Maybe th-" "She's getting married!. She's with some other guy, Adam. Do you really think that what happened last night, what words she said yesterday meant something?...It was a slip up between both of you. You're just her toy" Adam shook his head. "I just thought-" "You're her puppet. Stop being her puppet." Eli looked seriously at Adam. Adam knew why he felt this way. Out of everyone in his life, Eli got to see the damage after Fiona left the most out of anyone. He knew that Eli held that grudge, Adam admitting to himself deep down inside he felt one too. "You're nothing but something to forget right now. To forget what she is doing with that other guy, bro" "Don't say that dude" Adam sadly mumbled. "What do you want me to say? Oh hey! Umm great you slept with the girl who has a fiancée and is getting married in no less than two weeks. Yeah sure man. Totally ok with you and her sleeping together. I give you my best wishes I'll be your best man at you wedding..oh wait.. she's marrying some other dude! She literally left you with your heart broken and had no remorse about it and didn't give you a second glance as she walked away." Eli cut the sarcasms seeing the sad look on Adam's face. "Dude, I'm just trying to help you not fall into the black widow's net. If I didn't care, I wouldn't get involved." Eli patted his friend on his shoulder and they went on going through the list, Adam not putting any attention to it.

_She can't be doing this on purpose, can she?_ Adam asks himself as they pull up to the house, spotting an unknown car in the drive way. Eli put the car on park and got out, Adam getting out too. He opened the trunk. As Eli did this, the door from the driver side swung open and they saw the red head step out. "Oh no" Adam whispered. "Dude, what is Holly J doing here? Do you think she knows?" Adam didn't know how to answer that.

"Adam, can I talk to you for a moment?" Holly J went straight to the point. "I think she does" Adam told Eli and walked over to the red head, Holly J getting in her car again and Adam joining her in the passenger seat. He looks at the side mirror and looks at Eli open the garage and take the groceries in through the garage door, having to walk close to them and glancing every once and a while. "Why were you at her hotel, Adam?" he hears Holly J ask. "What?" "I saw you this morning. I was going over there to have a girl's day out with her when I saw you get into a cab, in front of her hotel. You were wearing the same clothes from yesterday, at the party"

"I-" Holly J shook her head for him to stop talking. "She's getting married, Adam. You lost your chance-" Adam scoffed. "Are you kidding me? I lost my chance? She left remember? She turned her back on me, I never did that to her. She did it to me like I was some sort of worthless doormat she could step on whenever she wanted and leave whenever I wasn't useful for her. You know what, HJ" Adam opened the door. "Go back to you friend, alright. If you want to know so badly what did or didn't happen last night, go ask her" Adam slammed the door and walked over to Eli, helping him out as he heard the engine of Holly J's car start and saw her leave.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Love Drunk**

"God fuck you!" She tells him.

Adam sits up in his bed as he sees her walk towards his bedroom door. "Bye" he tells her. It was Adam's day off and the night before he had hit the bar close to his house and had brought a random girl back to his house. As he heard the door slam, he dangled his feet off the bed before hitting the cold floor. He stretches and gets up, going over to his bathroom. Adam turns on the faucet and takes the sleep out of his eyes as he splashes the cold water on his face. He grabs his toothbrush and steps out once he finishes brushing his teeth. He grabs his shirt and puts it on before opening the door again to his room and stepping out.

He sees Eli already sitting at the kitchen bar counter, a bowl full of cereal in front of him. Adam walks over to the fridge and takes out the orange juice carton, grabbing a clean glass in the dishwasher. "So who was the girl?" Eli asks him. Adam pours the juice and leaves it in front of him, not wanting the taste of toothpaste mixing with the juice. "Some girl from the bar" Adam smirks. "So the bar scene was good?" "It would have been better if you had decided to stay and not have Clare call you up" Adam joked.

Eli laughs. "Hey she called, I answered" "Sounds like you're a prostitute, Eli" Adam took a glass and fills it with water, taking a sip to wash away to taste before drinking his juice. "She doesn't pay me to sleep with her. I do that for free" Eli winked as he grabs the empty bowl and puts it in the sink, running the water till it fills up so the cereal wouldn't stick. "That's worse than what I say" "What do you want me to say? That I pay her two bucks?" Adam shook his head, going over and taking out his fruit loops. Only because he was a grown man did not change his kid cereal he liked. "So what are your plans for today?" Eli asks him as he poured it into a clean empty bowl before he went over to the fridge and took out the milk. "Nothing much. Just maybe going out tonight again. I meet this cute blonde before I brought that chick from last night home."

"Number?" Eli asked walking over and taking his seat again. "I don't know. Maybe a six?" Adam responding, grabbing a spoon and dunking into the colorful cereal in front of him. "The one that just left was an eight, but she got that because of the two extra points under her shirt." "Torres! Look at that. Who would have guessed the shy kid in high school would be saying all this" Adam chuckled. "You said it, high school. I'm done with high school and all its drama" adding the last part Adam heard Eli clap. "Bravo, sir. So…has she called you?" Eli smirked. Adam rolled his eyes and kept eating his cereal next to the sink. "She has and so has Holly J, but I sent them straight to voice mail." Eli raised an eyebrow before nodding. "So you haven't talked to Miss one night stand?" "She wasn't a one night stand, Eli" Adam knowing he was referring to the girl he slept with three days ago and not the one who had just left their house.

Eli put his hands up in defense, waving an invisible white flag, Adam exhaling at his best friend's immaturity towards all this. "What was she then?" "A mistake" Adam doesn't hesitate. "Wow that's even better and nicer than what I thought." Adam shrugged "Hey you have said it. Only way to get over someone is to get under some one else." Eli laughed "Nice man" Eli reached out and high fives his friends before holding on to his hand. "Too bad you are one sorry ass liar" Adam retreats his hand away from Eli. "She's getting married. You said it. I don't have a future with her. She's with someone else. Just have to let her go, right?" Adam finished off his cereal; mimicking Eli's earlier routine before going over to the couch. "There you go" Eli said as he went to the love seat on the side of where Adam was sitting. "So I was think maybe we should try to make Nora and Val come over tonight. I mean they are right next door-"

"We are not messing with our neighbors, Eli"

"Why not? I mean they are really hot, dude. And there are two of them. One for me, one for you" Adam laughed at that part. "They could be hot supermodels for all I care. We're not hooking up with our neighbors. We would have to see them everyday if it was just a random hook up. Bad alone I'm paying for one to pay for another one" Adam, rubbed his forehead before reaching for the remote and turning on the T.V. "Aww and hear I thought you and Nora would make cute fuck buddies." Eli pouted. "Nora's pretty beautiful, but not for a one night stands, dude. She's a friend. That's all"

"Too bad you can't see another girl as just your friend" Eli added. "Look just let it go" "I can't because now they are blowing up _my_ phone trying to get to you. Look I don't like this chick. I've made it obvious, but could you end all this, please? Just cut her loose, let her have her fairy tale ending with her charming toad and go have more fun getting it on with sluts from the bar without having your voicemail going off every few minutes." Eli sat back down on the couch as he pulled out his phone from the pocket of his shorts. "See?" Eli held up the phone for Adam to look at it. "6 new voicemails and that's just from what I think was last night and this morning. I know yours must be blown up too, dude"

"I don't check them. I'm letting them fill it up and then just going ahead and deleting them" Adam heard his best friend groan. "What do you want me to do? You're the one who said it was a bad idea to-" "It was! What you did was a bad idea, but just cut the bitch off already. She's so fucking clingy like any other clingy girl that needs to be told every fucking thing face to face for them to get it. So…" Eli got up and headed for Adam's room, coming out a few minute later, tossing Adam's phone to him. Adam was surprised as it hit his chest. "Call her. Get the chains off of you and be happy" Eli took a few steps for the door. "Hey! Hey where are you going?" "To Nora's. Gonna say good morning to the girls." Eli smirked as he opened the door and closed it behind him. Adam exhaled as he saw his phone with eight messages on it. He opened and clicked Fiona's number, hearing it ring as he pulled his hair from his head.

"Adam?" He heard

"Hey"

"Oh hey? Hey? I've been trying to contact you for the last three-"

"Fiona. Just listen." Adam exhaled. "We need to talk"

"Of course we need to talk. I just…" He can hear her frustration in her voice. "Adam-"

"Not now, please. Could you maybe meet me in a few hours? Maybe for dinner or something?"

"Yeah, but If I agree, can the conversation kind of not go how it went the last time?"

"Yeah. I promise we are going to talk about what happened three nights ago" Adam tells her. He hears a long pause. "Ok"

"Alright. Bye" he tells her and hangs up immediately after. What the hell was he going to say? He knew for the rest of the day he was going to have to worry about it, but he rather worry than have his day ruined this early by talking about it.

* * *

"So what are you going to say?" Eli tells him as he flips through a few channels on the couch. "I don't know, Eli" Adam tells him as he comes into the living room. "Nice" Eli looks over at his friend's attire. "Yeah well she texted me about an hour ago saying she had reservation in this downtown place and I just thought I should look nice, you know." Eli rolls his eyes. "Better not sleep with her." Eli playfully tells him, Adam glaring back at him. "So romantic dinner, for only you two, discussing what happened that night? I have to give it to her. She is good"

"She's not up to anything" Adam told him back. "I hope. Great now I look like I am going on a date. Maybe go more casual? Just shirt and jeans. Let her know I'm just there to talk?" Adam asked Eli as he smiled at his phone and nodded. "Dude stop texting Clare for once and help me." "Shirt and jeans. I heard you. Easy way to get all that off and give her one last go. Gotcha." Adam groaned at his friend stupidity. "And it's not Clare who's texting me. It's Val saying her and Nora are coming over later on. You should stay. Blow this whole Fiona thing off" Adam fixed his hair in the hallway mirror once again. "No. You said it yourself. Cut the chains and then maybe I'll have some fun"

"That's the spirit!" Eli encouraged as the front door rang. "And that must be the very ten point Val and eleven point Nora coming to see me" Eli smiled. "Nora doesn't like you like that, dude" Adam told him as he went over for the door. "She might if she didn't have eyes for you" Adam laughed before opening the door, eyes widening. "Declan? What are you doing here?"

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- If It Means A Lot To You**

Adam was a little confused by the sudden appearance at his door step by Fiona's brother and his face showed that, but in Declan's easy going style, the older guy greeted him as it was just another typical day. "No _Hey Declan it's very nice to see you again_ or anything in that phrasing?" Declan chuckled and shook his head before looking at Adam once again. "Oh sorry man. Hey" Adam said as he shook his hand, both men standing there awkwardly. "So…you slept with my sister" came out of Declan's mouth, Adam, standing dumbfounded by how literal Declan was being. "I'm coming in" he told him and stepped inside while Adam let him through.

"Uhh nice to see you too?" Adam could only say before Eli got up from the couch.

"Who was- Oh hey" Eli greeted Declan, sticking his hand out. "Nice to meet you. I'm Declan. Declan Coyne" "Ah. The Business Man Coyne. I have to say I have not heard one thing about you"

"I can say the same thing about you…" Declan waited for Eli to introduce himself as he shook his hand and retreated it again. "Elijah Goldsworthy, Eli for short. Adam's best friend" Declan nodded. "Well would you mind stepping out?" Eli raised an eyebrow. "I have some matters to discuss with Adam" Declan looked back as Adam gulped visually. Adam didn't really fear Declan, but after knowing him for the years he dated Fiona and the weekends he would visit his sister, Adam had found out that it was never a good thing to be on the wrong side of the line when it came to Declan, manipulation and cruelty becoming very noticeable by even the way he conducted his business. Adam had never been on the receiving end of any wrath with the other Coyne, but it seemed he was there already.

"What ever you have to say-"

"Don't you have to go and see Val or something right now?" Adam cut in, Eli looking over at his friend as his facial gestures were enough to convince him to leave them. "Yeah. Yeah you're right. I'll let you guys be" Eli walked towards the door. "Its was nice to meet you, Declan" "Nice to meet you too, Elijah" Eli glared a little at him before letting it go and opening the door, giving Adam a simple nod before closing it behind him. "Nice place" Declan said as he looked around. "How did you-" "Holy J. She told me where you live" Adam nodded. Figures it was her. "So Holly J told you-"

"Yes. She told me what she knows. That you slept with my sister." Declan sat down on the couch, Adam coming around and taking a seat as well. "So, you mind explaining what you did?" Declan asked him. "What I did? It wasn't just me, dude. It take to people to sl- to, to" Adam starts to back paddle on his remark. He exhales sharply. "It takes two people to do what we did that night and it shouldn't all just be on me, you know" Adam smiles, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Just be and stay quite alright, Adam?" Declan looks over at Adam. "I want details" "What?"

"No. Not _those_ details. Your brain goes straight to those types of thoughts? Really, Sir?" Declan rolls his eyes. "I don't want to hear about well the details of your encounter that night, but I do want to know the aftermath. What you guys have been talking about doing after this whole thing. Holly J and I think even Fiona are having problems trying to reach you and I can only vouche for Holly J when I say that she goes straight to your voice mail when she calls. Now either you haven't charged your phone for the past few days or you are avoiding this whole thing. Why the avoidance?" Declan looks over at Adam as he looks down at the ground. "I'm just picking up things she did too" Adam responded, thinking back to when Fiona had just left. "Why should I pick up her or Holly J's call when Fiona never even answered mine?"

"_Hey" Adam said as he heard the line pick up from the other side._

"_Adam?" Declan asked_

"_Yeah. What are you up to right now?"_

"_Well going home and doing Holly J"_

"_Dude, why put that image in my head?"_

"_For fun and no I'm not going home. I'm going to a business dinner. So to what do I owe the pleasure of this night call?"_

"_Well I was wondering-"_

"_Adam" Declan stopped him. "I'm sorry, sir but she is not going to talk to you."_

"_Tell her that I want to talk to her. Please"_

"_It won't matter what I say. She doesn't want to hear from you."_

"_Why doesn't she want to talk to me? Did I do something?"_

"_You didn't do anything."_

"_Does she hate me?" Adam asked after a long silence._

"_She doesn't hate you. I can assure you she doesn't hate you. She just thinks it would be for the best now that you guys seem to be going in different places for you two to not be in each others lives."_

"_Oh" Adam said. "You say it like its simple."_

"_I know it won't be simple. I can relate"_

"_Yeah yeah you're right, I guess."_

"_If you want I can tell her you called, maybe pass along a message?"_

"_No don't, please"_

"_You don't want me tell her you're calling?"_

"_No"_

"_Can I ask why?"_

"_I think she might have a point."_

"_You really miss her that much, Sir?"_

"_I miss her everyday" Adam put it simply. "Every day since she left my life"_

"_I'm sorry, Adam. You sure you don't want me to tell her?"_

"_No just uhh bye" Adam hung up_

"I know, but maybe she is feeling the way you felt back then" Declan told him, Adam scoffing. Both men sat there before Declan spoke again. "Well for what it's worth, I always thought of you more than just my sisters boyfriend" "Thanks man" Adam smirks at the nice remark from Declan. Adam looked down at his watch. "Crap I have to go" Adam stood up, Declan standing behind him as they walked to the door. "It was nice seeing you again, Dec" Adam said before they both patted each other on the back and Declan walked out to the patio. "You know where to reach me right?" Declan asked, Adam nodding. "You know just to talk and stuff. Maybe stop a wedding of some sorts" Declan said as he smirked at his remarks. "Funny. See ya" Adam told him as he saw Declan get into his Aston Martin AM 310 Vanquish and peel off. Adam got into his own truck, looking over at his neighbors house, wondering if he should be expecting a call from Eli at any time before he made his way to where he was meeting Fiona.

"Sorry I'm late" Adam said as he caught his breath and sat down on the small table, sitting across from Fiona who politely smiled and looked over the menu as she had been staring at it for the last thirty minutes. "Have you guys decided on anything?" the waitress asked them, Adam randomly ordering and waiting for Fiona to order, trying to get to the matter at hand. Adam was now alone with her. He half smiled at her before looking around the restaurant. "I'm sorry" he said, not meeting her eyes before he looked at her. "About what happened that night. It was just a weird night, right?" He asked her, Fiona trying hard to get eye contact from him. "That night, if you want, could be forgotten" he added.

"Well I'm not really all that sure about that" Fiona spoke to him. "That night you said you loved me" "Oh umm well we can just blame the booze on that mishap."

"Did you mean it?" she asked him, Adam sipping on the water in front of him. "Umm"

"That night..I don't want you think that I don't care or that I don't love you because I do, Adam" Adam nodded to that. "Adam I love you s-"

"Fiona" he warned. "I have missed you; god only knows how much I have. Everything on the days you left that was a reminder of you hit me like a ton of bricks and no physical pain could have subsided that. Everything reminded me of what we had. I don't know I just…just don't want to get hurt anymore. You're pretty much always on my mind too after that night, but something is wrong"

"I think I know what it is" Fiona stared down at her engagement ring. "I know Eli hates me" "No I don't think its hate. He just remembers what happened and feels this going down a bad road" Adam wanted to kick himself for letting that out. "I never wanted to cause you pain, Adam. You have to believe me when I say how sorry I am for all this."

"I believe you, you don't have to keep repeating it" Adam reached for her hand on the table. "I don't think its fair anymore though. Putting ourselves through this for a romance that died a long time ago" "Did it die?" Fiona asked him. "You once told me it doesn't , that it just stays there till someone new comes and takes over it." Adam played with her ring. "And someone new did. For you"

"But what if it didn't?" Adam looked at her eyes swelling with tears. He grabbed the napkin from his plate and gave it to her as she patted her eyes so her make up wouldn't start to run. "Wait then" Adam said. "What?"

"Wait for me." Adam grabbed her hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to go through with the wedding, with all this yet. Wait for us to figure all this out. Give what we might have time" Fiona looked for the first time that night into his eyes and saw his sincerity of it all. "Postpone it for now" "I-" "Just think about it. We love each other, why not wait?" "But-" "I know I am not making sense but I know that no matter how much wait, I will still love you, beautiful" Adam rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "What do you say?" He asked her.

"She said she would?" Eli almost jumped from the couch as he sat in the living room the next morning, hearing the events of the evening from his best friend. "She said she would, man" Adam smiled big, thinking back at her face at the dinner as she said it. "I don't know what to say. Congrats?" Eli furrowed his eyebrows. "Dude" Adam groaned as he put his cereal down on the kitchen counter. "This is prefect. We get time to see if this is just wedding gitters or that's its real, which I know it is" Adam couldn't take the smile away from his face. "Yeah yeah yeah real yeah" Eli went back to his computer, logging off his email and looked over at the latest headlines, something catching his eye. "Uhh Adam?" "Yeah?"

"When did you say Fiona was going to get married?" Eli asked him. "I don't know now, but it was suppose to be in six days or something. Wait why are you asking me this?" Adam looked over at Eli as he waved him over to the screen on his laptop. "Because I think she moved it up for two days from now" Adam's smiled disappeared.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Mariposa Traicionera**

"Adam?" He hears Eli.

_"I just need to talk to her" Adam explains that to Holly J over the phone. "I miss her"_

_"Adam it's done. I mean just let it go" She tells him. "She left just like that." "Well I mean you guys were just starting ruin each others lives and-"_

_"Ruin her life? How?!" Adam's body feeling shocked by the news. "Just don't..whatver. I didn't mean it. Just forget I said anything" Holly J tells him and ends the call. "So what did she say?" Drew asks. Adam can barely breathe. "I ruined her life" he tells his brother, his voice cracking as he said the sentence. "She says I ruined the girl that I love's life." Adam looks at Drew as they seat in Drew's living room, Adam's eyes watering. He gasps a little for air to stop the tears. "I ruined her life" he chokes back a sob. "I ruined her life" he wipes away his tears. "I didn't mean to ruin her life. I didn't know I had ruined it. She must think I'm pathetic."_

_"That's what Holly J said?" Drew asks again. "She must think I'm worthless" "Adam you don't know that" Drew tries to reassure his bother. "She doesn't want to talk to me for a reason!" Adam states, wiping his nose now. "I can't believe I ruined her life though. If she would give me one more chance, I'd tell her I didn't mean to." Drew swung his arm around his brother's shoulder._

"Adam? Adam?!" Eli tries again, seeing his friend off in his mind.

_"So what do you think?" Adam looks back at Fiona and smiles, his hand spread out to his sides as he shows her one of the apartments he was checking out. "It's great, right?" Adam walks inside the empty living room space. "It's amazing, Adam" "I mean its kind of a small place, but since its just going to be me" Adam tells her. "No no, it's really good."_

_"I mean I really don't want a big pace and not have anybody here" he joked. "I told you already. You could always mov-" "I know, but you need your space and I need mine and this way he could always go to your place or mine" Adam winked at her. Adam starts to walk and gestures around where he would be placing his things. "I was thinking maybe right here on this empty wall my T.V could go, you know get a futon as a couch right here for now till I get some cash, get some cheap stuff and have this place looking nice"_

_Adam grabs her hand and walks her to the one room apartment. "Here I could get a nice bed for us" Adam looks at her. "For us?" Fiona asks. Adam laughs and stands in front of her, grabbing her hands into his. "I mean when you come over, I want you to be comfortable. Maybe treat this place like, you know, your home away from home" "That's sweet Adam. Even while looking for things for you, I always end up being a priority too" Fiona grins. "Fiona, I told you already. I will always care for you, even if you stopped caring for me" Adam put his right hand on her cheek._

_"Don't say that" she frowned and she looked at him. She brings him closer to her, their foreheads on one another, their eyes closed. "I would, beautiful." Adam nearly chokes up. "I don't want it to happen, but if it ever did and you ever stopped loving me-" "I won't" she tells him sternly. "There is nothing you can ever do or say to make me stop loving you, Adam Torres"_

_"But if you did" He told her, sighing. "Just know that I will never, ever stop loving you. No matter what, I will never stop caring for you." He meant every word. Every single cell and fiber of his being meant exactly what he was telling her and he wanted her so badly to know that. "So how are you going to paint the room?" Fiona changing the subject and pulling away, still holding on to his hand. Adam always knew that talking about this sort of things always made her change her mood and the subject. "I uhh haven't thought about it yet" Adam smiled at her as she leaned towards him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "You're too good for me, you know that?" "I was going to say the same thing about you" he stares into her eyes. "You're the best thing that has ever happened in my life"_

"Adam?" Eli shakes him now, his phone in his hand.

"Huh?" Adam dumbfounded as he comes back to the reality. "What happened?" "Dude you scared the crap out of me, that's what happened" Eli told him, putting his phone back at his home page and putting it back in his pocket as he was about to dial Clare. "You scared the crap out of me!" Eli tells him. Adam nods, not really sure why he was nodding. It felt like a train had passed over him and Fiona was the conductor of it. Just thinking about the past, images of her, images of their love came back to his head, int his mind.

"I have to…I have to talk to her?" Adam says, like a question more than a statement. "What? Talk to her? No, no you're not talking to her, alright? She's done enough." "Eli, you're my best friend, but I hate you right now" Adam looks over at his best friend. "What? Come one, man, you can't hate me over some girl"

"No. She's not just some girl. I really, really love her and I can't have my best friend fighting with me all the time because you can't approve of the girl I love. I don't want to choose between the both of you" Eli shakes his head. "You wouldn't have to" he tells Adam. " And I don't want to, but if it came to that, you wouldn't like the choices I would make" Eli scoffs. "You mean you would throw our friendship away for some chick?" "No. She's the girl I'm going to be in love with for the rest of my life even when I'm not part of hers anymore and if I have one single chance of glimpse with her, I'm going to take it" Adam gets up and walks over to the door, grabbing his keys and leaving.

Adam parks his car at the entrance of Fiona's hotel. "Sir you are going to have to move your car" he hears. "Tow it" he tells them but then looks at the doorman. "Hey you remember me, right? You think you could help me out?" he asks and gets a nod. "Thanks, man" Adam hands him his keys and goes into the large lobby, but has no time to admire it.

"Hi" he says as he walks up to the front desk. "Can I help you, sir" the desk clerk asks. "Yes I need to know what room Fiona Coyne is in." "Ok name, please?" she asks. "Uhh actually can you call her and tell her Adam is down here?" he asks. Adam watches as the girl picks up the phone and starts to dial. "Hi. Is Fiona Coyne up there?...Well she has an Adam waiting for her downstairs?...ok…ok" She hangs up and looks at Adam. "She'll be down in a minute, sir" Adam's heart starts to race, but this time for the hurt he felt inside as it broke. He wanted, no needed an explanation for her actions. It wasn't a long wait as the lobby elevators are in view and he hears the bell of the elevator ring as the doors open.

"Fuck" he grinds between his teeth as Holly J walks with her phone in her hand up to him. "Holly J you are NOT the person I want to see" He tells her sternly. "Relax, Adam. You don't have to scream. Fiona doesn't want to come down." "Why doesn't she want to see me? She talked to me yesterday. What did I just vanish for her mind in one day?! Like I meant nothing?"

"Well today is not yesterday, Adam. It's a new day" Holly J explains. "No its not. How can she go from one day telling me something to the next not even wanting to speak to me or hear from me anymore? Who does that? Who promises you one thing one day and does something else the next day? It doesn't work that way" Holly J lets out a groan. "Ugh Adam what do you want me to say? I can't read her mind and I can't tell you what you want me to tell you" Adam steps up. "Then let me talk to her" Adam already saw the look on her face. "Don't say it please" he told her and Holy J looked at him with that pity look on her face.

Adam can't hold it back anymore. "Again?Again?" the tears work themselves out as he starts to laugh. "Again she does this. I mean it was bad enough the first time. She does it again. Just like…" "Adam" "Just don't, Holly J. You're her friend. You're already on her side; you married into her family, for fuck sake." Adam looking at her. "I'm sorry."

"You say something I don't want to hear. You think I want to here sorry? You're not even the person I want to talk to, but I have no choice but to talk to you because...she doesn't want to hear anything from me.' Adam starts to loose it even more now, he swallows his cries, but they overpower him. "I just want to talk to her" he says to the floor in a whisper. "But she can't even give me that" Adam doesn't care how many sounds from the lobby or who is talking around them, for a moment he feels the room alone and quite, like he is the only one there talking to dead air. Tears cover his cheeks as they roll down. "I thought she was the girl I was going to marry" still talking to the floor, but speaking so Holly J could hear. "I pictured so many times me walking into my kitchen and just…" Adam closes his eyes as the dreams he had about her come back to him. "…She's trying to cook and I'm just there looking at her and smiling. I wrap my arms around her and I feel her so close" Adam closes his eyes tightly. "I ask her what she is doing and she tells me she is trying to cook eggs. She burns them. I tell her I didn't marry her for her eggs" his hand goes straight to his eyes, holding the tears there and wiping away the rest. "I married her because I love her"

"Adam she was your first love" Holly J injects. "No she wasn't but she was the most important love I had!" he tells her. "She was the one that meant something. She was the one that gave hope to the little kid a long time ago who expected something different in his life than the outcome he was dealt, but life just keeps kicking him in the balls. That's all h has been ever good for and the one chance, the one glimpse he has of this beautiful girl saving him from all that, change his future from his broken past, but he can't even get that. I guess I jut fooled that stupid kid inside of me to believing that."

Adam walked away, leaving Holly J to end her call with Fiona she had as she came out of the elevator, Adam knot knowing that Fiona knew what he had just said. Adam grabbed his keys from the door man, wiping the last tears. "Hey what's your name?" "Frank, sir" he tells Adam. "Thanks, Frank for your help." Adam gets into his car and drives away, not knowing where he was going right now, and not caring.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Tightrope**

"Hey bro!" Drew exclaimed as he opened the door of his apartment. Adam looked up at his brother, broken and his brother let him in. "You ok? What's wrong?" Adam sat down on his brother's couch and molded into it, hoping to never move again. "I fucked up" he told him. Drew sat across from him and put the T.V on mute. "Why do you say that?" Drew asked him.

"I poured my heart out to Fiona again and it went horrible" Adam looked over and saw his brother's expression. "I know, I know, I should have learned my lesson the first time" Adam didn't really want to hear anything from his brother. "I didn't say that, Adam. I didn't say anything" "But your face gives you away." Adam knew Drew didn't care for Fiona long ago. "Nope it shouldn't really. I think you did the right thing"

"Huh?" Adam was amazed by his brother's perception of his actions. It wasn't that often both men agreed on anything really. "Well I mean you don't want to walk around your whole life thinking about hey what if I didn't say anything or I didn't try to peruse her, right?" Drew asked, Adam dumfounded nods in agreement. "So you told her how you felt, she turned you down and you can move on" Dew shrugged the whole situation off

"It's not that easy, bro" Adam sat up, feeling his chest subside with pain. "We slept together and then she told me she would cancel her wedding, but she moved it up" Drew thought for a minute, rubbing his hand on his jaw. "Ok simple. Go after her" Drew got up and went over for a glass of water. "Wha-? Don't you understand?" Adam turned his body on the couch to look back at his brother. "I already did and she won't see me. She won't even talk to me for god sake"

Drew sat back and down and smiled. "What are you smiling about?!" Adam asked, getting aggravated at his brother's attitude towards the whole situation. "She loves you" Drew simply put it. Adam let out a loud ha before sitting back. "Yeah well she has a funny way of proving it." Adam frowned. "So she doesn't want to talk to you anymore? Acts like you don't exist? Ever wonder why she is going to great lengths to avoid you? You spark something in her, something she didn't think was there. She wants the easy way out, bro!" Drew declares like it's the smartest discovery since the splitting of an atom.

"Or maybe she just hates my guts that much that she played me and used me" Adam comes in with the negativity. "No that sounds like something that would happen to your asshole of a best friend" Drew jokes. "You are way too close to one another" "Uhh dude? Roommate" Adam points out. "Yeah, but listen. It's happened to him in the past right? With that Clare girl? She left him and he never got over it? Well that's his problem and that's the type of girl he was. It doesn't mean you have to get influenced by him, you know"

"And you are an expert at this huh?" "Well remembering that I did date every other smoking hot girl in Degrassi other than Fiona and then there was college…" Drew reminisces for a moment as a sly grin plasters on his face"…then yeah, I can say I'm an expert of it" Drew smiles and sips his drink. Adam shakes his head. "It can't be that easy like you say bro"

"Yes it can! That's the brilliant part, dude! Look what do you want to tell her? What have you been dying to tell her?" Drew asks him. Adam thinks back for a moment. "I really don't know what to tell her" "Oh come on, man! You have something up there" Drew points to his head. "Ok how about you tell me what you would say to oh I don't know Bianca?" Adam challenges. Drew's jaw tightens at the mention of his son's mother. "I already tell her enough when she comes to drop off Omar. I don't need to tell her anymore."

"You sure about that?" Adam hits back. Drew exhales sharply and darts his eyes at his brother. "Fine. Fine I would…" Drew takes a moment. "I would say I was sorry that I never put a ring on her finger when she got pregnant with Omar. I would say that I should have man up and not left for college while she stayed behind and took care of him by herself as I slept around through college. I would say that I missed her everyday after I left and that if I could redo it all over again, she would be with me and Omar and we would be one whole family instead of a dad who sees his son every other weekend or has him for one week out of the month. I should be a better dad and a better man for her"

"Nothing, huh?" Adam raises an eyebrow. "Yeah well I don't have a choice you know. I tell her that and I look like shit and it still doesn't make up for not being there for Omar for close to four years." "Your son adores you, bro. You were young and you made mistakes, but he's about to be seven now and you guys are close. Just let yourself lift that weight off your shoulders" Adam told him, Drew turning his head away, Adam hearing a sniffle and seeing his brother wipe his face real quick before turning back to face him. "Yeah well I guess its not so easy." Drew admits. "But hey you still have a chance with Bee. Take it" "Only if you take a chance with Fiona"

Adam's face falls. "That's a closed book already with a tragic end to what we had" Adam accepts. "I know you. You like to do one thing and one thing only, show that you have a heart underneath all that cold barrier around it. These days unless someone knew you when you were younger, everyone would think you were cold, but you're just protective that's all. Just try again. Show her that no matter what, you are there for her and that you will fight for her. That's all I think a girl really wants"

"For a guy to fight?" Adam furrows his eyebrows. "No for you to show her how much she means to you without just words, but gestures" Drew answers. Adam thinks for a moment and something inside clicks. "Crap how the hell do I get a hold on him..unless..no I wouldn't know where he was" "Speaking to yourself?" Drew utters as he sees his brother deep in thought. "I have to go" Adam speaks and stands up. "You are going to try and talk to her?"

"Today is her last day in Toronto. I think I can make my move as she comes out, tell her what I feel and things. It's my last shot before the wedding" Adam heads for the door and opens it, staring at wild raven curls. "Hey Bianca" he greets her and looks down at his nephew. He was a mixture of both parents, Bianca's appearance on him more dominant. "Hey munchkin!" Adam kneels down and messes with his shaggy hair. Immediately he gets a reaction as he feels his hand pushed off. "Oh come on! What's wrong now? Not my fault you got your mom's hair" Adam jokes with the six year old. "I'm not short" Omar tells him, Adam seeing a young version of his brother in the kid already. "I'm close to being a grown up already!" Omar tells him. Adam laughs. "Well alright then, sir. I'm sorry for messing with grown up hair" Adam jokes before Omar and him burst out laughing. Adam hugs the little boy before picking him up and placing him down again. "How's school?" Omar clamps. "Omar answer the question." Bianca tells him sternly. "I got an A in gym!" "And a C in everything else, huh?" Adam already knows that by just the way he started the sentence. "You just have to take after your dad in that too" Adam laughs before looking back at his brother, before looking at Bianca standing there awkwardly.

"I better get going" he breaks the silence. Adam looks down at his nephew one more time. "Hey munchkin, you think you could give your mom and dad sometime to talk? Go over to your room?" Adam whispers and Omar nods, leaving for his room in his dad's apartment. "Bianca, I think my brother has something to tell you" Adam puts the spotlight on his brother, who looks like a deer caught in headlights. "Drew, tell her what you told me" Adam nods. "I have to take care of what I was telling you about. Like I said it, I'll take the step if you do" Adam closes the door behind him and leaves for his apartment.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- I belong with you,**

**You belong with me,**

**You're my sweetheart.**

Adam exhaled as he walked up to the door, getting the courage to knock. He waited fro her to answer the door. "Adam?" he heard Fiona question. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't marry him" he told her boldly as he stepped in, not waiting for her to say anything. "Don't marry him, Fiona. You still have one day to call it off. Don't marry him" Adam saw the stunned look on her face and didn't care. He walked up to her and put his hands on her cheeks as he kissed her on the lips, feeling not even a second later her reaction as she pulled him closer to her. "Don't leave me" he told her as he looked into her piercing blue eyes. He kissed her and she kissed him. She broke the kiss. "Adam" she said as she licked her lips and caught her breath. "This isn't right. I am getting married tomorrow." Fiona folded her hands. "It can't be"

"Why? Because you have to marry him? You're not committed to him on what you can or can't do. I" Adam walked up to her, unfolding her arms and grabbing her hands and intertwining them with his. "I love you for who you are. The girl of my dreams, the girl that after all this time trying to forget her, I still find myself in love with her. That's who I see and I see her loving some idiot that makes really stupid choices. I don't want to wonder my whole life if I let you go, my soul mate leave my life"

Adam looked at her as she pulled away. He was disappointed till the noise of a suitcase being rolled on carpet came to play. Fiona went to her closet and pulled out all her clothes, one by one putting them inside the suitcase now on the bed open. Adam smiled as his cheeks felt sore from the smiling as he walked over and helped her, Fiona smiling back at him as they packed her all her things.

"My trucks right here" Adam told her as he clicked the alarm. He put her suitcase in the back of his seat and adjusted it back to how he had it. He opened the door for her and she got in. Adam stepped into the driver side and looked over at her as she looked down at her finger. The ring was gone. "I left it in the hotel lobby for him" she answered Adam's untold question. Adam turned on the truck and put it in drive. As he drove off he reached over for her hand and kissed it. "I'll get you a ring soon. I promise"

"That's ok" she said shyly to him. "No" Adam shook his head. He stopped at the red light and looked over at her. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you to have my last name and have kids and always have you near me. This whole time when you weren't a part of my life, I felt lost, like I wasn't myself. I was someone else, but with you" he put his hand to her cheek. "I feel like I can do anything and I will do anything for you to be my wife one of these day, beautiful" he told her and leaned over to kiss her.

"Is this your way to ask me?" Fiona asked, raising an eyebrow. Adam laughed. "No, but when it is time, it will be amazing. I promise you" he looked her straight in the eyes. They heard a honk behind them and Adam saw the light was green and started to drive again. "Here we are" he told her and put the car on park as they stopped in front of his house. "We'll get your suitcase in the morning" he told her and took off her seat belt. "Adam what-" Fiona yelp as she felt Adam pick her up bridal style and lead her to his door. He opened it and saw no one inside, not Eli, but the lights were on. Adam kicked the door closed and went over to his bedroom. He walked and lay Fiona on the bed as he closed the door and locked it. Seeing Fiona breath a little quicker as he got closer to her Adam felt his heart leave his body to meet with hers in some other place in time.

He kissed her as she undid his shirt and he found his body between her parted legs. "Adam?" he heard her say as he kissed her neck. "Adam?" he heard but continued to kiss her. "Hey! Adam!" was now screamed in his ear.

* * *

Adam jumped up on the airplane seat. He wiped his eyes and waited for them to adjust. "Huh?" he mumbled and cleared the water from the side of his mouth. He looked around at the beige and wood interior surrounding him at that moment; he looked out side and saw the night sky looking back at him, the sound from the loading of things to the plane and other planes now becoming clear.

He looked over to his right as he saw Declan sitting next to him, his phone in hand , typing and smiling. Once he put it away, his attention turned to him. "Sorry to wake you, but you said you wanted me to when we were about to take off" Declan told him. He eyed the younger man and furrowed his eyebrows. "You ok, sir? You seemed a little rattled to say the least and the plane has yet to take off. What's wrong?" Declan asked him, calling over a stewardess and asking to bring over water for his friend. "Thank you' Declan old her and winked, eying as she left before looking over at Adam.

"So you still want to go through with this, correct?" Declan asked Adam while he handed the bottle to him and he sipped on the water. Adam nodded "Yeah yeah, I just dozed off and think I was just having a dream or something" "Oh" Declan nodded and look out front as the plane shut. "So what kind of dream was it?" he asked him and turned to hear his response. "I'm not sure, but I hope it was good. I think it was"

"Well good or bad, just a few hour or so, you and me will be in New York and giving you a chance to plead your case to my sister, Sir" Declan got a smirk on his face. "You better be ready" he told him as the pilot came on and told them their destination and when they would be arriving. "New York" Adam whispered to himself. "Last chance" he said as the planed started to move down the runway.

Adam felt a pressure on his body, but not from take off, from what he would do at Fiona's wedding. He didn't have a plan, he didn't even think Declan would have agreed to this like he had and now here he was, nervous to say the least, about to give it another go with Fiona, at her wedding day. "You should rest" Declan told him. "You seemed to be sleepy and besides. You may pick up that interesting dream you left" Declan grin. Adam nodded and reclined the chair back. Being on a private jet helped since he had no one behind him and the chairs were more comfortable. Adam started to doze off, his body tired. He thought again to the dream, the small pieces he remembered and hope tomorrow that it would become reality.

End of chapter 9

**Author's note- I know the song is called Ho Hey but eh XD last chapter will be chapter 10. its long, explains everything this one doesn't and it goes all the way to the end of the story, well this part of it any ways. Hope you guys enjoy this. Review it. PM me. Al that awesome stuff :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- I Will Wait**

Adam moves from side to side, trying to get more comfortable in the seat, but his back is still killing him a little. He jumps as someone pounds on the glass window of his truck. The sun is still at dawn, only a bit of the sun rays pass through the clouds of the day. He looks over to his left, wiping the gunk from his eyes to see who it is, hoping it's not a cop giving him a ticket for being parked in a no parking zone. "Declan?" he rolls down the window when he gestures for him to do so. "Uh did you sleep out here all night?"Declan asks him. "Yeah I wanted to talk to…wait..night?" Declan nods back. "Well since you can clearly see the sky is brightening and the birds are chirping, I would think this is day time instead of night time, my friend, which would mean you slept here the whole night"

Adam pulls the level on the side of his seat up and groans. "Ok, alright, It's the morning. Wow" he stretches out in the car before unlocking it and stepping out. He yawns, a bit asleep still before he starts to straighten himself out. Adam wanted to look ok when he talked to Fiona or tried to again. He fixes his bed hair on the side mirror. "Ok I look ok now, right?" Adam turns over to Declan, who just shrugs. "Now I can go talk to her" "Talk to whom? Fiona? Adam she's already in New York. It's the eve of her wedding day."

"What? She left already? What? why?" Adam asked him. "She needed to get some last minute things I think. HJ and her flew out a few hours ago on the private jet." Adam kicked the rim of his truck, hard a few times. "Fuck!" he exclaimed loudly as people already heading for work looked over at his little tantrum. "I thought…I thought I could talk to her once she came out or I saw her leaving. Crap, I lost my only chance." Adam sat on the curb in front of his bumper, running his hand through and grabbing his brown hair angrily. "Why are you getting so angry about, sir?' Declan asked as he took a seat next to him. Adam whips his head to the side to look over at him. "I lost my chance! I-I lost my last chance to get her out of all this! To... tell her everything. Everything I feel. All that I held back."

"Well you do still have a chance, you know" Declan told him. "What do you mean?" Adam looked over at him confused. "Well you really don't think she would get married without her only brother being there, now would she?" Declan smirked as he got up, extending a hand to Adam to help him up. "No, but…do you have an extra ticket?" Adam went over to the driver side of his truck. "No.." Adam's heart sank a bit "I only travel in private jet. It takes off in a few hours." Declan heard the door unlock for him in the passenger side and pulled the latch. "Where are we going?" "To my house. I figure a guy like you already has his stuff ready, but I don't. I just have to get a few things…" "A tux maybe one of them" Declan added as they drove off. "First thing is first- I need some breakfast"

* * *

_"This is amazing!"Adam smiles. His job had paid off. He had managed a second date with Fiona and was taking her to a nice little place in an unknown corner. He didn't have a lot of money, but he wanted to impress her with at least a nice Italian dinner. "I'm happy that you like it, Princess" he flashed a smile as he held out her chair and she took a seat. He went with something he already knew he would like and let her order anything she wanted. He had saved up all his money for a month trying to get this right for her. Adam picked up his glass of water. "I really love it" Fiona said as she reached over the table and grabbed his hand, Adam rubbing the back of hers with his thumb. "I just wanted to treat you like the beautiful girl you are. I really like you, Fiona" Adam admitted it. People would say he was too young, that he was only 16 to be saying things like this to a girl he was starting to get to know, but something told him it was right, that this with her was right. "I really like you too, Adam"_

* * *

"Can I ask you something? Why are you helping me?" Adam asked Declan as they drove off from the airport to a hotel in the city that Declan had done a reservation for Adam. Declan stopped looking outside the window at his hometown and gave Adam his attention. "I know what it's like to be in love with a girl and not have her. See her happy with some guy even after you confessed your love to her as much as you can. To see her smile with him when all you want to do is be the one causing that smile on her face to appear in the first place. I've been through your situation before and I know how it feels to not do anything about it. You're kind of feel useless when you don't do anything, when you almost let her escape from you." "But again. Why are you helping me?"

"Helping you is like helping a younger version of myself. When I was a little bit too afraid, when I didn't take a chance" Declan yawns a bit as he looks out towards the streets of New York now as they arrive at Adam's hotel. "I better meet the wife at the penthouse. She was starting to wonder what I was waiting for when I didn't leave right after them" Declan told Adam, avoiding any mention of his sister to him. "The room is under your name, remember its early morning, around midday. I don't think I'll see you there, but you have my cell and the directions. They'll pick you up in the morning, alright?" Adam nodded. "You'll have time to rehearse anything you need to say to her." "I don't need to rehearse anything" Adam added immediately. "Oh?" Declan raised an eyebrow. "Everything I have to say is right here" Adam pointed to his heart. "A bit of a cliché, no?" Declan joked. "Not when you meant it" Declan nodded approvingly. "I'll see you in the morning, Adam and good luck. I know its strange wishing the guy that wants to ruin my sister's wedding luck, but I know you love her and that well you would make her really happy." Declan closed the door and the car took off, Adam walking inside the hotel.

* * *

_"You know I love you right?" Adam told Fiona as they walked down the street as the winter chill hit them. "Yeah I know you do. Why are you saying it?" Fiona stopped walking and stepped in front of him, Adam wrapping his arms around her. "I just don't think I say it enough, that's all" "Well I love you too and I love hearing how much I mean to you and if you want to keep saying it a lot more, it wouldn't hurt to hear it a bit more" Fiona winked at him before she started to walk, Adam coming from behind and wrapping her in a bear hug and picking her up, getting a half laugh half scream out of her before putting her down and turning her towards him. "God I want to marry you" He said out loud, always thinking it, but never saying it. He didn't know how she would react. "When's the day?" she asked him, standing a little on her toes as he leaned down to kiss her. "Well I think we're still young so maybe what? Another three, four years?" Adam laughed after they stopped kissing. "I can't wait" Fiona whispered as she dug her face into his chest._

* * *

Adam looked over at the window, the lights of the city that never sleeps shinning back into his room. How he wished that she would be right outside the hotel, outside in the lobby, outside his door, knocking on it, telling him how much she loved him and them running away from everything. Having days go by before they even left the bedroom of an unknown hotel out in the middle of nowhere. He wished it, but he knew right now she might not even know he is here in New York. "What are you doing?" he told himself. Adam turned over to his side; closing his eyes and watching nothing turn the screws in his head. It felt like no time had passed when the phone went off, Adam jumping to answer the call he had set up the night before to wake him up. He hung up with the receptionist and raised from the bed, confident, knowing that his heart was filled with some hope, his mind already knowing that he might actually do what he is setting out to do.

* * *

_"Good morning" He said in a groggy voice to the girl lying next to him in his bed. Fiona moved closer to her boyfriend, Adam snaking his hand around her bare abdomen, feeling her skin next to his hand. He kissed her shoulder as she started to turn over and face him. "I love you" she simply put, Adam looking into her eyes and not finding the right words to describe what he was feeling at this moment. What words could be described to say that he had spent the whole night making love to the girl that had his heart. Adam leaned over and kissed her lips, finding her to respond quickly to it. His hands found her hips as his body topped over hers now. "Last night was the best night of my life" he told her, kissing her neck. "We're not leaving my room today" he told her as she started to laugh. "And what about classes?" "Screw them. I want to stay here, all day, with you" Adam admitted. Fiona looked up at the ceiling from the corner of her eye, thinking that way it made Adam smile. "I like this plan" she told him as he didn't hesitate to pick up from where they had left off._

* * *

Fiona looked at herself in the wedding dress. The bridesmaids all around her laughing, Fiona forcing herself to join in, faking a smile every now and again. "Ladies" she heard her mother say as she came into the small room where they were just waiting now for things to begin. "Let's give the bride to be a few minutes alone, shall we?" The girls all complimented her before they left. Fiona looked at herself in the full length mirror as her mother came behind her. "You look beautiful, sweetheart" her mother told her. Fiona smiled but felt now that she stood all alone in the room, looking at herself, her appearance falling.

"I'll be right back. I just have to go check on your father" Her mother told her and stepped out of the room. Fiona nodded and took sight of the ring on her finger, playing with it to get her nervousness out, anxiously waiting.

"Please don't be in love with him" were spoken behind her, rattling her. She turned and saw him. " Adam, what are you doing here?!" She took in his appearance. He was dressed in a tux to blend in into the crowd she thought. "Please don't marry him."

"Adam" she whined. "It's my wedding day"

"I don't care." he said as he came closer. "Please just be with me. He will never love you like I do" Adam stepped in front of her, already feeling her breath thicken at his presence. "That night we spent together? It meant everything to me." She looked into his eyes now, Adam noticing the sparkle in them was gone. She looked broken. The tears she had been shedding had turned the girl he loved into just the shell of who she used to be and it hurt him to see her that way. He grabbed her hand. "I've replayed that night in my head and I fall more and more in love with you." He brought his free hand to her cheek. "I know you feel the same way I do. I know you love me too."

He saw tears starting to streak down her cheek, her body accepting his touch as he wiped them away. "Please don't cry, beautiful. A girl like you should never shed a single tear." He felt her hand on his, removing it from her cheek. "Please be mine" he whispered to her, bringing her closer, foreheads touching, her eyes closed. "Please.." he pleated. "Be mine." They stood like this for a while till she spoke.

"I'm getting married." She told him, pulling back and looking at him, in her own way apologizing. "I can't"

"Yes you can. You love me and I love you. Screw the rest. I just want you" she pulled away from him more, looking at herself again in the full length mirror, fixing her face. "You have to go, Adam"

Adam was trying one last time, "Why do you want to run away from this? We love each other. You don't love him the way you love me"

"It's too late for you and me."

"Not, it's not, Fi. Not if you give us a chance" he walked up to her, but she put her hand out to stop him where he stood. "You need to go. What we had is gone" "No, it's not. You can say all that, but you don't mean it. Deep down, you're still in love with me."

"Please just let me be happy" she told him

Adam felt something hurt deep down in him. "So you're happy with all this?" he asked her. "How everything went down with us?" Fiona faced him. "If you love me like you say you do, you would let me be happy, even if it's not with you."

Those words that came from her hurt a million times more that any physical pain he could ever endure in his life. They were words he never thought he would hear from her of all people. Adam kept seeing her get ready, not just with her make up or her wedding, but ready to move on already from him as he stood there, spilling his guts to her. Everything he ever wanted to tell her, everything he had left unspoken until now had been let out with no effort. He stood there, his heart on his sleeve, something that he wasn't used to doing, being thrown back at him, causing him a horrible amount of pain he didn't want now.

He held back tears, already feeling them water his eyes, blinking as much as he could, swallowing as much as he could so that he was able to speak again. Fiona turned to him after fixing her composure, looking once again like she had before. Adam looked at her, not moving from his spot. He took in a deep breath. "Goodbye, Fiona" he told her, walking a bit closer. "I hope you have a sweet life, beautiful" he hugged her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Bye…I love you. I always will. Through anything" he told her and left the room before Fiona could react to anything.

* * *

_"How do you think it will be?" Fiona asked. "What?" Adam answered back. "Our wedding"_

* * *

Declan stood away, keeping his distance as he saw Adam sitting down in the airport, looking around, waiting for his plane to be called. He didn't want to fly back on Declan's private plane and bought a ticket, wanting to leave for his home again. The wedding was over, his sister was married and he was a little disappointed. "It's my fault" he said, looking over at his wife. "He had already given up hope back in Toronto and I just…I reassured him that my sister would do the right thing." Holly J leaned her head on his shoulder as he stood there watching Adam just look down at the airport tiles. "Maybe she did do what was for the best" "Not she didn't…" he looked down at Holly J. "HJ, if it was you and me, if you were going to marry some jackass and I came to you and I told you everything that I felt for you, what would you do?" Holly J looks away. "Yeah I thought so" Declan says as the intercom announces the flight was now boarding. Adam stands and starts walking towards the gate, Declan and Holly J watching as he leaves, turning away and heading towards the front of the airport to leave as well, sadden for the guy they just saw leave after getting his heart smashed into dust.

Eli hears a knock at the front door and gets up to open it. He looks as Adam stands there, in a tux with the bow tie undone, his face red and his eyes tearing over. "Adam?"

Adam can't hold in anymore as he starts to sob. "YOU WERE RIGHT!" his head falls, standing broken in front of his best friend as he admits how right he was. "YOU WERE SO RIGHT, MAN! YOU WERE RIGHT! YOU WERE RIGHT!" Adam falls to his knees, not being able to hold himself up after being so broken down. He repeats the words, feeling an echo in his mind, feeling himself wander off, the shell staying there as he leaves.

**END**


End file.
